Another Cinderella Story: ANne of Green Gables
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: This is only chapter 1 peeps. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Another Cinderella Story: Anne of Green Gables Edition

Main Charcters:

Gigi: The evil step-mother who took Anne in.

Leah: An evil step-sister.

Brenda: An evil step-sister.

Gilbert: The prince of the region who has to choose a bride.

Anne: A poor orphan girl whose parents died in the war.

King Julian: Gilbert's Father.

Queen Matilda: Gilbert's mother.

(In the palace)

Julian: Gilbert, you must go to regualar school so you can choose your bride.

Matilda: Please Gilbert. I know you don't want to, but it's your duty to your country.

Gilbert: Okay. I'll go.

Matilda: One other thing, no one must know who you really are, except the woman you choose as your bride, until we announce it.

Gilbert: Okay. As you wish.

(At Gigi's house)

Anne: Please Gigi, please let me go to school.

Gigi: All right.

Anne: Thank you, Gigi.

(Next day at school)

Teacher: Class, today we have two new students. Anne and Gilbert.

Anne: Hello.

(Gilbert walks in)

Gilbert: Sorry I'm late.

Teacher: That's quite alright Gilbert. As I was saying, this is Anne Shirley and Gilbert.

Brenda: Teacher, how come you did not tell us Gilbert's last name?

Gilbert: Because my parents are related to the king, queen, and prince and so am I but the king and queen don't want me to reveal my last name so nobody except our close friends, knows we're related to the king and queen.

Brenda: If you want we could go out and see if we have sparks since you're Gilbert Blythe, the prince of our country.

Gilbert: I am not the prince. I am merely his friend.

Brenda: Yeah right. My room is full of posters of you and your parents. I think I'd know who you are.

Gilbert: Fine, I am Gilbert Blythe, but if ANY of you treat me different because I'm the prince, you will be banished and never welcomed again.

(Gilbert looks over at a very scared and beat up Anne, realizes he loves her and wonders why she gets beat up)

(After school)

Gilbert: Hey Anne, can I talk to you for a second?

Anne: Sure. I-

Leah: Have to come home and do chores for our mom, Gigi.

Anne: No. I'm going to talk to Gilbert. Gigi will beat me up but I don't really care.

(Walking down Lover's Lane)

Gilbert: So you get beat up by your mom?

Anne: Step-mom.

Gilbert: Huh?

Anne: She's my step-mom. My mom and dad died in the war. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a soldier.

Gilbert: Then how is she your step-mom?

Anne: She said, when she took me in, that I had to tell everyone she was my step-mom or she'd kill me. Please don't tell anyone about this.

Gilbert: Of course not. Do you know why I'm in regular school?

Anne: No. Why?

Gilbert: I will be twenty-one in two weeks. I have to have chosen a bride by then. How old are you?

Anne: Twenty-one in two weeks.

Gilbert: What day is your birthday?

Anne: Monday.

Gilbert: So is mine.

Anne: That's very strange. We don't look alike though so we can't be twins.

Gilbert: Anne, can I ask you a question?

Anne: Sure.

Gilbert: I had a motive for singling you out. I wanted to ask you if for two weeks you'd date me, then on our birthday, if you realize you love me, I will propose. Okay?

Anne: How do you know you love me?

Gilbert: When I first saw you, I knew I loved you. When I found out your step-mom Gigi was beating you up, I had to force myself not to banish your step-mother and step-sisters.

Anne: Okay. Yes.

Gilbert: Yes?

Anne: Yes, I'll date you for two weeks, even though it was love at first sight for me too.

Gilbert: You loved me as soon as you saw me?

Anne: Yes.

Gilbert: Wait. Did you love me before or after you realized I was a prince?

Anne: Before. I knew I loved you when I saw you come inside the classroom. When I found out you were a prince, I figured that you would never love me back so I blocked love from my heart, unless by some weird happenings, you loved me too.

Gilbert: Whoa. I was thinking the same thing.

Anne: Really?

Gilbert: Yeah.

Anne: How about we get married sooner then?

Gilbert: When will I propose?

Anne: You'll take me to dinner with your parents on our 21st birthday and you'll propose then.

Gilbert: Okay. Let's seal the deal with a kiss.

Anne: Okay.

(Anne and Gilbert kiss as Gigi, Leah, and Brenda come out of the shadows)

Gigi: Anne, you are coming home with us. Right now. You're also never seeing that boy again. EVER!

Anne: But Gigi, I love him.

Gigi: He's just doing this to take advantage of you.

Anne: No he's not.

Gilbert: I'm going to give you a choice, Gigi, either Anne stays with me in the palace and I don't banish you or, you don't let her come and you will always be a stranger to everyone in the world. What's your choice?

Gigi: I'll let Anne stay in the palace with you.

Anne: Thank you Gigi.

Gilbert: Let's go Anne.

Anne: Okay.

(Anne and Gilbert leave)

(At the palace)

Gilbert: Anne, would you rather stay here for a minute and I'll come get you as soon as I tell my parents about you or come with me?

Anne: I'll come with you.

Gilbert: Okay.

(Julien and Matilda come into room)

Gilbert: Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Anne Shirley.

Julien: So gorgeous. She will make a great wife for you my son.

Matilda: I agree with your father, Gilbert.

Gilbert: Mom, Dad, I can't go back to that school.

Matilda: Why?

Gilbert: One girl figured out I was the prince and told everyone.

Julien: WHAT?

Gilbert: One other thing. Anne gets beaten up by her step-sisters, Brenda and Leah so can you send a moving van to go get her stuff, so she can stay here.

Matilda: Why would she stay here?

Gilbert: I told you. She gets beaten up by her step-mother and step-sisters.

Anne: I'm actually afraid of my step-mom and step-sisters.

Matilda: Oh. Okay. We'll send for a moving van to get your stuff. Anne, do you want everything in your room?

Anne: Yes, please.

Matilda: I'll go take care of that, then.

Anne: Thank you Queen Matilda.

Matilda: Just call me Matilda.

Anne: Okay.

Gilbert: Thanks mom.

Matilda: You're welcome, Gilbert.

(Matilda and Julien exit)

Anne: Thank you Gilbert.

Gilbert: If you want, I can take you on a tour of the palace.

Anne: I'll bet it'll be fun with you as the tour guide.

Gilbert: And you'll have fun with me, I guarantee it.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
